Dearest Mother
by freakyanimegal
Summary: 03/Brotherhood. Mustang was expecting resistence, a lone homunculi woman was a threat enough, one that manipulated water was an extra burden. Still, he did pretty well, until Fullmetal ran in and demanded the colonel stop attacking his mother.
1. Chapter 1

**Honestly I just really wanted to write this scene. If anyone is interested I can continue it I guess, I just wanted to write this. This would be Brotherhood verse just with this added bit I suppose would make it a sorta crossover?**

 **Yeah I've just stopped caring and I'm posting whatever I feel like now. Review if you'd like.**

"It's really quite a shame that you stumbled upon this, Colonel Mustang. We had high hopes for you."

Mustang frowned, his eyes darting about and taking in the scenario. The exit was blocked by a woman he recognized but was not entirely familiar with. The fuhrer's secretary, Jennifer Harrison, if he was correct. Though she wasn't dressed in the uniform he had often seen her in, when he had been in the presence of Bradley. It was an odd black dress, simplistic but somehow off-putting. What was she doing here? Damn it, this was a mistake to begin with. He shouldn't have come himself, but he had no time for that. Apparently Fullmetal had last been seen entering this building but he had seen no sign of his subordinate.

"Nothing to retort to that, Flame Alchemist?" she tilted her head to the side with a raised brow. "Well I suppose we'll cut right to the chase."

Roy's eyes widened as the woman's arm contorted and then lashed out at him, transformed into a whiplike appendage made of water. He quickly dodged to the side and her arm splashed against the ground, earning a tut from the woman.

"Hm, well I guess you're going to make this difficult for me, I suppose I shouldn't have expected any less."

Roy already had his gloves on, posed to ignite a spark.

"You're one of those things then, are you?" he glared.

"Oh, you know something of us? Well it's a good thing I'll be disposing of you then."

She lashed out again and he dashed away, sparking off bursts of flame to intercept her attack. The fire meet the watery appendages with loud hisses, vaporizing into plumes of steam. Blowing up her arms didn't seem to hurt her, merely irritate her. It looked like it took a few seconds for her to recreate the lashing streams, but it was obvious he wasn't doing any actual damage to her. He would have to get closer to her main body, all the steam he was producing would probably be able to obscure him just enough to get within range…. He was making her mad, if he kept this up he was sure she'd give him an opening.

Sure enough, steam accumulated in an amount to haze the room and in her frustration to locate and strike at him, she turned her back. There was a lot of moisture in the air, but there was still just enough for him to create a spark, and with all the dissolved oxygen coming from the steam….

Snap.

He had to strain the limits of his control to make sure he wasn't caught up in the blast at that range, but he managed. The woman let out a shriek of pain as the burst of fire hit her square in the back. Heat from the attack burned off the haze surrounding them and Roy clearly saw the woman. She had fallen onto her knees and was hissing under her breath as her burns mended. He knew enough not to give her time to do that. He began to transmute and-

"COLONEL! STOP!"

Just as the flame ignited a blur of red and gold had come between Mustang and his target. His eyes widened in horror as he realized what he had done, just an instant before Fullmetal's voice screamed out in pain.

"Fullmetal?!"

"EDWARD!" the woman shouted.

The young alchemist had collapsed in a heap, his back smoldering.

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU BASTARD!"

A familiar phrase but one he usually heard from Fullmetal, not from this woman. Before he knew what happened one of her watery appendages had slammed him across the room, yet another wrapping around Edward's burn, pressing the fluid against his smoldering back.

Roy recovered from her attack and was quickly on his feet again, glaring at her. She had pulled Edward behind her and was targeting the Flame Alchemist again. Mustang heard him yell something but it was drowned out by yet another explosion of flame and water bursting into steam.

"MUSTANG! SHE'S MY MOM!"

Roy nearly took one of her attacks full force but managed to dodge, gaping at Edward as the boy transmuted the water holding him to ice, drawing the woman's attention.

"Edward! You need to stay still-!"

"STOP FIGHTING EACH OTHER AND I WILL!"

"DON'T RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME YOUNG MAN!"

"STOP! ALL OF YOU! PLEASE!"

"Al-?"

"Alphonse!"

Mustang stood in silence, staring at the armored brother as he ran up to Edward and the homunculi woman.

"Mom, please! Stop fighting and the colonel will stop too- Ed! You're hurt!"

"Y- Yeah, but it's ok. It hurts but it'll heal up-"

"Edward!"

The woman fretted over the blonde, turning him so she could tend to his back. Her hands melded into water and spread over his burnt flesh, Ed hissing in pain through his teeth.

"Oh my baby, my poor little Edward," she fussed.

"Mom, you're embarrassing me," he grumbled, glancing over at Roy through his bangs.

The Flame Alchemist was frozen in shock. Familiar golden eyes had been replace with an intense purple, peering through the strands of yellow hair. It lasted only a moment or two before they bled back to their original color and Edward spoke again.

"Hey, Colonel Bastard," he frowned. "How about we call it even for your burning me and attacking my mom if, instead of attacking or leaving, you actually sit and talk this over with us, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Guess I'm continuing this. Hope you like.**

"Fullmetal, what the hell?"

"I'd heard you were much more eloquent than that, colonel." Trisha sneered a bit, her eyes narrowed on the man.

"Mom, please…" Al said quietly, wringing his hands.

Roy sighed, leaning back in his chair and scrutinizing the brunette woman. He sat on one side of the table and the Elrics sat across from him, Trisha between her two sons glaring daggers at the flame alchemist. As soon as their earlier confrontation had been diffused Ed urged them all to leave, claiming it would be dangerous if Roy was found there. So they had relocated to the nearest safehouse Roy had in his network and there they sat.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Trisha smiled gently up at Al, patting his arm. "I'm just a little infuriated that your brother's boss nearly killed him."

"It wasn't that bad, it's practically healed already." Ed grumbled, rubbing his back to emphasize the comment.

"Yeah, see, I'm grateful about that and all, Fullmetal, but what the hell? To your apparent healing, to your 'mother' who I last knew was dead, to the fact she's a homunculus, just what the hell?" Roy scowled, meeting Trisha's glare with equal hostility.

Ed grumbled a bit under his breath and then straightened, collecting himself to address his commanding officer.

"Ok. In a nutshell, mom's a human-based homunculus, she gave birth to us so yeah our bodies are kinda weird- well we're not entirely sure about Al's but that's probably the case so I heal fast if it's a really bad wound. And before you try and kill my mom again, technically yeah she's with the other homunculi but not by choice!"

"Explain then." Roy's eyes narrowed on Trisha. "Because the last homunculi I met nearly killed two of my subordinates and even tore up Al, so that's a little suspect."

"Wait- what?" Trisha twitched, seemingly alarmed by the news.

"Oh geez…" Al whispered.

"Lust hurt you!?" she gasped, quickly looking her son over. "Why didn't you tell me?! What happened?! Alphonse, sweetie-!"

"Mom, I'm okay, I'm fine now. Really."

"That little-" Trisha bit her lip and forced herself to take a deep breathe. "Please, explain to me what happened."

"No, first you explain exactly where your loyalties lay," Roy snapped, pulling out his gloves. "Their mother or not, if you're going to turn us over to your master then I can't allow you to walk out of here alive."

"Colonel-!" Al gasped.

Ed got to his feet, slamming his hands on the table.

"Fine, colonel bastard! Just put the gloves away! If you can go two minutes without threatening her, we can explain!"

Roy scanned Edward and then Trisha, letting out a slight huff of irritation before placing his gloves on the table between them.

"Then start talking."

"I don't see why you're entitled to my entire lifestory," Trisha responded equally tersely. "So I won't go into that. What I will tell you is that my involvement with my siblings- the other homunculi- isn't my choice."

She glanced at one son then the other, returning her attention to Roy.

"My service is in exchange for my children's lives."

"In other words, blackmail, hm?" Roy frowned, resting his chin on his knuckles. "So is me getting away going to be an issue?"

"The boys want you alive, right now I'm the only one that knows about what you saw. If it stays that way I don't have a reason to."

"So as far as we're both concerned none of that happened, yes?" Roy cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh, it happened." Trisha scowled, crossing her arms over her torso. "You burned my son, if you think for one second I'm going to forget that then you're-"

"Mom." Ed rubbed his face, suppressing a groan. "You're not going to tell anyone that Mustang found that place and that you fought, right? Just answer that and he'll lay off."

"Oh…well then, yes. In that respect it never happened." She cleared her throat, a somewhat sheepish look on her face. "If you're trying to help my boys then I don't want to get in your way."

"Well I'm glad we've come to that conclusion." Roy said flatly. "You stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours and we won't have a problem, agreed?"

"As long as you don't threaten my sons. Then yes."

Roy seemed content with that response and visibly relaxed, sitting back in his chair.

"All right. Now that that's done with-"

Trisha stood abruptly, pushing back her chair and heading for the door.

"They're going to be suspicious if I don't show up soon. I'll see you boys later."

"Bye, Mom." Al waved meekly.

"Bye, Mom," Ed mimicked more laxly, not bothering to look at her.

Trisha waved to the both of them with a small smile, shot Roy a warning glare, then slipped out of the house without another breath.

Roy sat there, eying the door and then the toy boys sitting in front of him. Al fidgeted with his fingers and Ed was looking at the wall as if it was a fascinating book, his feet propped up on the table. It seemed like a good minute or two between three or four ticks of the clock before Roy reiterated his first question.

"Fullmetal. What the hell?"

"What, we told you what you needed to know." Ed huffed, slumping down further in his chair and glowering at his boss.

"I thought homunculi were artificial humans, how the hell could one produce offspring? What are you then? When did this happened? Have you known about it the whole time?"

Al sighed and Ed rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine, colonel bastard. Shut up for a second and I'll go into the details, okay?"


End file.
